


Punishments and Rewards

by Siberian



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even a punishment can be a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VIII - The Eighth Wonder - Bigger, Longer, Uncut
> 
> Prompt: Rimming, Deep-throating, Daddy, Pain, Sweat, Tied, Kink
> 
> This story is a PWP. Pure and simple. Normally I squeeze some plot in somewhere, but this is just purely the boys having fun. Be forewarned there are some kinky moments ahead. The prompt words alone should tell you that much. I’m also new to the Daddy kink thing so I hope it comes across as sexy and not creepy. I did my best to make the story feel natural and real. Hopefully I succeeded. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John walked in the apartment with a small bag of groceries. Making a slight left he went into a decent sized area that was for both the living and dining room. In a chair with his back to the door was his lover Matt. Ignoring the kid for the moment he went into the kitchen and put away the groceries. Once that was done he went back into the other room and approached his lover. John stopped next to the chair and asked in a stern voice. “Have you been good while I’ve been out?” Matt nodded, shifting only minimally on the hard chair. John let a hard grin surface on his face. “That’s good. Good boys get rewarded.” Moving behind the younger man John let his eyes skim over his body. For not going to the gym or exercising Matt was in wonderful shape. His frame was slight but had clear muscle definition. Something that was easy to see at the moment as Matt was sitting at their kitchen table completely unclothed. The long limbs not hiding anything as they were conveniently out of the way, bound as they were to the chair, by thick dark blue fabric. 

John took in a deep breath to steady his ardor before reaching up and removing fabric of the same color from Matt's mouth. The gag had muffled even the slightest noise and had been tied securely. John should know as he was the one to tie it in place before he left for the store. This aspect of their sex life wasn’t a common occurrence. Normally John wasn’t into anything beyond average but once finding out that Matt’s needs included a few more things, on occasion they adjusted their regime. So now once or twice a month John would randomly choose a day to torture Matt with pleasure. As it just so happened today was the day and as soon as Matt woke up at two in the afternoon he was expected to be a good boy. Breakfast or lunch, however you wanted to look at it, was ate sitting on John’s lap having his body petted. A shower was next with John washing every nook and cranny of the younger man. Matt became aroused in the process but he had to wait for gratification until John deemed the time right. 

After getting cleaned up John watched TV with the still nude man sitting in his lap for a few hours. And finally after watching several Law and Order: SVU episodes, John gave Matt a soft pat on the butt and told him to go get the fabric. Matt practically ran to their bedroom and returned with the requested item. John still had a hard time just looking at the fabric and not getting so hard he exploded. Matt had the brilliant idea when this all started to use an old uniform he was getting ready to throw out. It was from his days as a beat cop and just knowing that was what he used to bind Matt almost made him constantly lose control. Once he had the fabric in hand he told Matt to go sit in his chair at the table. The mere thought of being tied to John’s chair, increasing the younger man’s arousal. Matt was quick to sit where he’d been instructed. The younger man had been hard for quite some time already and John told him to stroke his member. 

A soft, “Yes daddy” was the response as he eagerly touched his arousal. John just stood and watched. It wasn’t until Matt was squirming in the chair and his erection was leaking pre-come that he told him to stop. Matt didn’t listen at first, more than likely too lost in sensation to hear the command. John fairly barked for him to stop. Matt jumped slightly as his hand flew away from his member. The young man quickly apologized but John wouldn’t hear it telling Matt that as punishment he would be gagged as well as tied up while he was at the store. Matt gave a soft moan but didn’t protest. John had efficiently tied down Matt’s arms to the armrest and spreading his legs tied them to the legs of the chair. In his short time at the store John could see that Matt’s arousal had only increased with the waiting. This was all part of the game. Although Matt liked his daddy to give him rewards for being a good boy he also liked to be punished for being bad. John’s hand grabbed the knot on the gag and pulled it free roughly. His fingers snagged some of Matt’s hair on the yank but a moan of pleasure was the only response. 

Leaning down John grabbed Matt’s leaking erection hard before giving it a few rough pumps. Matt’s body jerked in the bonds his head falling backward to be cushioned by John’s abdomen. When John released him a moment later he stepped to the side of the chair opening his jeans. His tone was one of displeasure when he addressed the other man. “I gave you a reward for being good while I was gone but I’m still not happy with you for not listening earlier.” Matt bowed his head slightly hiding his eyes behind the fringe of his hair. “I do have a way that you can apologize.” As he was speaking John removed his erection from the confines of his clothing. Stepping forward he held his arousal in one hand and grabbing Matt’s head pulled it toward the straining organ. Getting the point immediately Matt leaned forward taking the length into his mouth. John tightened his grip on Matt’s hair and started to push him further onto his member. “All of it Matt. I want to feel the back of your throat.” Matt started to push forward without the prompting of his hand as he released a moan. John shuddered slightly at the sensation it caused. 

Letting his hand fall away he gripped the back of the chair as Matt’s nose became buried in the soft curls at his groin. John felt a trembling start up in his body as he felt his lover swallow around the head of his erection, a clever tongue alternating between flicking the skin of his member briefly and delivering broad licks. It wasn’t long before John knew he had to take back control or else this would end far too early. Leaving one hand braced on the chair John lifted the other hand, which had been clenched at his side to grab Matt’s head. Tightening the grip in the dark hair until Matt was immobile John started to set his own pace of thrusting in and out of the hot mouth. John stayed in deep knowing that the slight sensation of choking was a turn on for his young lover. The thrusts continued until John felt on the verge of climaxing then without warning he pulled away quickly. The younger man coughed slightly when John was free. 

John let the grip in Matt’s hair loosen before crouching to untie Matt’s legs. “Alright baby boy, you’re forgiven. Just try not to be bad again.” Matt nodded his head watching as John finished with his legs and stared to untie his hands. “Yes daddy, I’ll try.” John had just finished untying his hands before he leaned up and gave Matt a soft kiss on the forehead. “That’s a good baby.” With Matt freed John then tied his hands together in front of his body. Getting up he gently pulled Matt over to the couch. Standing next to the bulky furniture he turned Matt and indicated that he wanted him to lay on his stomach over the armrest. The position was one that left Matt with limited visibility and his most sensitive areas free for John to manipulate. Without a word John left Matt lying there and went into the kitchen for a beer. Taking his time he came out when done to find that Matt hadn’t moved. Walking past the table he grabbed a chair and sat down so that he was facing his lover’s exposed entrance. John smirked as he let his hands skim over the small backside. John was about to do something that was sure to make Matt be bad. 

It wasn’t something John did often and he knew the young man wouldn’t be able to wait to be told he could come. That being the number one rule of their encounters. Only John got to say when he could finish. Leaning forward John flattened his tongue as he gave a slow lick over Matt’s entrance. John tightened his grip when Matt jerked forward in shock. The tongue returned a few more times in a broad long lick. The muscle pulled back before starting to circle the wrinkled flesh with just the tip. After making a few trips around the entrance the tongue reverted back to the broad strokes only they were a little faster this time. During this exploration Matt was shaking, the sounds barely muffled even with his face practically in the seat cushions. John switched back to the teasing circles around his entrance before letting the tip of his tongue dip inside just slightly. A few more shallow dips inward had Matt practically sobbing in pleasure. John gave two more broad slow licks before he abruptly plunged his tongue inside Matt as far as it would go. 

Matt immediately tensed up as a scream tore through the room. John had anticipated his reaction and had grabbed his member just before Matt could climax. As John pulled his tongue out, Matt did sob then at the overload of sensation. Keeping a firm hold on Matt’s erection John grabbed his hip with his free hand and flipped him onto his back. Matt shifted awkwardly trying to find a somewhat comfortable position. The current posture wasn’t one that was easy to maintain. John lifted a hand in a tsk tsk manner and pretended to be disappointed. “I thought you were going to behave. I’m afraid this time a harsher punishment is in order. You just broke my number one rule.” John reached over to the end table with his free hand and opening the drawer withdrew a cock ring. They didn’t normally keep things like this lying around but John knew that it would be in use tonight so had been prepared. Keeping his grip firm to make sure Matt didn’t come by accident he attached the ring. 

Once that was done he helped Matt to stand and grinned inwardly when his lover felt the pull of the weight attached to the ring. Sometimes John used a regular ring and sometimes he used one with a weight. It was always good to keep the kid guessing. John pretended he didn’t notice a sound of distress and sat down on the couch. Lifting his hand he indicated that Matt come closer. John was patient as Matt moved slowly until he stood at his side. John gripped his arm gently before pulling him facedown over his lap. John made sure to position the kid so that the weight hung down off the edge of the couch. John rubbed his lover’s backside for a moment before speaking. “I’m sorry baby boy but you brought this on yourself.” Not giving Matt a chance to even finish registering his words his hand came down hard. A shout left Matt as his body jerked forward to get away and his hips arched upward toward the hand. For the next few minutes the only noise in the living room was the harsh slaps and Matt’s broken cries. 

John never used his full strength because although Matt liked the pain it wouldn’t be good if he couldn’t sit down for a week. John looked down at the now reddened skin and delivered another slap. Upon seeing that the right side of his backside was getting a little more red then the left he switched his next few slaps to the left. The punishment only stopped when the whole surface was a nice bright red. Matt was so far gone he continued to sob even when John started to shift him so that he was sitting once again on John’s lap. Matt curled into his shoulder when John settled him against his chest, the sobbing only interrupted by gasping breaths. John didn’t say anything but just rubbed a hand up his arm. The other hand gently touched Matt’s face and pushed back sweaty hair. It took a little bit of time for Matt to calm down and John just soothed him until he was finally breathing normally. 

He then let his hand reach down and play lightly with the younger man’s engorged member. His voice was soft and placating when he spoke. “I’m sorry baby but you have to listen. Do you want something to drink? Are you thirsty?” Matt nodded his head. John let his hand move down to the soft sack underneath the ring. Cupping the globes lightly he felt Matt shudder as he asked in the same tone. “What do you want? Some juice, milk, or maybe my big boy wants a soda?” Matt shifted in his lap and John could feel the subtle way Matt was trying to rub his sore backside against the rough material of his jeans. Even as he shifted Matt answered sweetly, “Some juice please.” John nodded his head before going into the kitchen. Pulling out a cup and pouring juice into it, he took his time, letting Matt mess up again. The younger man was too far gone not to touch himself and another punishment would be in order. 

When he was done John walked back out into the living room to see Matt touching his member frantically. “Matt!” The shout had the desired result and Matt jumped off the couch in surprise. A cry escaped his mouth as the weight pulled at the ring and he stayed in place with his head bowed. John lowered his voice but kept the tone stern. “I leave you alone for a few minutes and you misbehave. The corner right now young man.” John pointed over to their designated time out. Still looking bereft Matt walked over and stood in the corner. John set down the juice and went over to the end table again. This time he withdrew what he knew to be Matt’s favorite vibrator. It was just a little smaller then John himself, a bright blue in color, with multiple speeds. There were also bumps of varying size on its surface. The base of the vibrator and tip having multiple ridges with a few more sporadically placed on the length of the toy. 

John walked over to Matt hiding the toy and a small tube of lubricant behind his back. His voice sounded somewhat frustrated. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do with you Matty. I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to be good.” Stepping behind Matt he gently grabbed his right thigh and pulled it so that Matt knew to spread his legs apart. The younger man was only too happy to comply as he spread his feet wide apart and canted his hips out toward John. A chuckle escaped his lips at Matt’s reaction. The tube of lubricant was opened swiftly and John coated a thick layer over the toy. John grabbed Matt’s left buttock hard, ignoring the strangled sound it elicited, as he lined the toy up to Matt’s quivering entrance. John pushed the toy in slowly but was met with no resistance. It only took a moment for Matt to know that not only was he being penetrated by a vibrator but it was his favorite one. 

The toy was midway in when John released Matt’s buttock and turned the vibration to a low speed. Matt let loose a low moan before crying out sharply as John thrust the rest in forcefully. John kept the vibrator pushed in at the base and moved it so that the toy was grinding into his lover, the ridges stimulating the delicate skin at Matt’s entrance. The younger man was now leaning forward, bracing his hands against the wall, as his hips were pushed even more outward. John increased the speed to a notch below the maximum. His mouth practically watered at the way Matt’s hips pushed back desperately on the vibrator. The younger man’s moans a constant declaration of his ecstasy. John lowered the speed to a medium setting as he gave a few deep thrusts before pulling out to the tip of the toy. John watched as the stretched entrance seemed to be trying to pull it back into Matt’s body. Keeping it at medium, John started to pull the bulk of the head in and out of the tight ring of muscle. The slow motion making the quivering flesh spread time and time again for its thickness. 

John could see Matt’s knees going weak and kept close tabs in his peripheral vision of his stability. Pulling the head almost completely out again, John increased the speed to maximum before sinking it achingly slow in Matt’s body. The younger man tried to push back but John had anticipated that reaction so had already gripped his hip tightly to hold him still. John leaned down slightly watching in apt fascination as each ridge and bump made Matt’s body widen to accept its intrusion. It was a slow process but eventually the toy was pushed in as far as it could go. John held it there putting his palm on the bottom of the toy to increase the pressure even a fraction more. The moment seemed to stretch for hours with John holding the vibrator still and Matt trying to control his whimpering. Then suddenly without warning John grabbed the toy and pulled it out in one hard yank. 

A scream tore from Matt’s throat as his knees finally buckled. John was there in an instant scooping him up in his arms and carrying him toward the hallway. He made sure even as he carried the younger man that the weight on the cock ring was dangling down between Matt’s legs. The slight shifting of the younger man proved that it was in the right position. John still had the vibrator in his hand and when he reached their bedroom he threw it on the bed. He left it on to vibrate away obscenely, the fluids from its previous use still glistening on its surface. It was going to be directly in Matt’s line of sight. A perfect reminder of the pleasure he’d just received as he was finally taken by John. He gently placed Matt on the comforter and made sure he sat up in the center of the bed. Taking his time he undressed and climbed onto the bed behind Matt. 

The younger man automatically leaned back against his body. He was as hot as a furnace and John could smell the sweetness of his sweat. Reaching around John gently gripped Matt’s wrists before moving the bound hands until they rested on the headboard. They were close enough to the headboard that Matt’s arms wouldn’t have to strain as the blue fabric was retied to the wooden frame. John let his hands skim down Matt’s arms before trailing down his torso to land on his hips. “Are you ready baby? Are you going to be good for your daddy? Hmm?” Matt nodded shakily; barely able to speak past his panting. “Yes, please. I’ll be good. I’ll be good for you daddy, I promise. I promise.” The last part was said in a whisper and John felt the need to reassure. “I know you will baby boy. You can do naughty things but you’re a good boy.” 

Increasing his grip on the sweaty hips John pushed into Matt’s body in one long stroke. Resting inside for a moment John rocked softly against the other man. A strangled groan reached his ears as the weight on the cock ring swayed with the movement. John kept up the pace for a few more moments just enjoying the way Matt’s passage was squeezing him almost painfully in desperation for a release. Finally not being able to deny either of them any longer John tightened his grip and pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back in to the hilt. Matt let loose a scream, his whole body spasming as John’s member slammed into his prostate. Not giving the younger man even a moment to recover John continued the brutal pace. What was let of Matt’s voice was soon gone as he started to scream himself hoarse. John leaned forward slightly so that his face was alongside Matt’s and he watched as it contorted in pleasure on each inward thrust. 

Releasing one hip John reached down and grabbed Matt’s member. The tortured erection was leaking continuously and Matt spasmed again at the touch of his hand. Grabbing it firmly he started to stroke in counterpoint to his thrusts. It didn’t take much longer for all rhythm to be lost. John was becoming mindless himself from the tight embrace of Matt’s body. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. John took in his lover’s reactions and could tell that Matt was to the breaking point. The body currently lying snug against his front was burning up and covered in sweat. Matt’s hair was so wet he looked as though he just stepped out of the shower. His eyes were only opened to slits and his hands gripped the headboard so hard that his knuckles were white. The trembling in his body had increased until he was almost continuously shuddering and he seemed completely unaware that a trail of saliva was making its way down his chin. Yes, it was time. 

John reached a little further down and gripped the ties of the cock ring. When he spoke his voice was harsh with his own struggle to hold back orgasm. “Alright baby boy. I want you to come for daddy.” Matt just gave an incoherent strangled noise. Taking that as an affirmative John released the ties. As soon as Matt started to convulse he moved his second hand from Matt’s hip to wrap around his waist. With his lover a little more stable he pumped the twitching erection with the hand that had just released the bindings on the cock ring. John gave a few more hard thrusts before burying himself in Matt deeply and coming hard enough to cause his vision to go white, a loud grunt escaping with his release. It took awhile for them to come back to earth but when they did John lifted his hand to Matt’s face. “Baby boy you’ve made a mess. Why don’t you clean it up for daddy?” Matt didn’t respond verbally but leaned forward automatically. John’s semen soaked hand being licked clean by the gentle lapping of Matt’s tongue. 

Once his hand had been thoroughly cleaned John leaned forward and untied Matt’s hands. Then reached down to grab the still buzzing toy and turned it off before throwing it on his dirty clothes. They were still connected so John carefully pulled out before maneuvering them down to lie on the bed. Matt was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. John lied awake a little longer just playing with Matt’s damp hair. Eventually he would get up and clean them off before falling asleep. At this moment though, he was just happy to be near Matt, recovering from a day filled with passion. 

The End


End file.
